memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
James T. Kirk
Description: Kirk in 2263 Gender: Male Species: Human Born: 03, 22 2233 Mother: Father: George Kirk Brother: Samuel Kirk Son: David Marcus Actor: William Shatner Description: Kirk in 2293 James Tiberius Kirk is arguably the most famous Starfleet captain in history. He commanded both the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 and the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A.As much as any other figure in Starfleet history, about James T.Kirk exploits over a 40-year career are as numerous as the offical record.Captain Kirk's renown began by becoming the youngest captain to become captain at age 30 and the first captain to bring back his starship intact after a five-year mission.Captain James T.Kirk will forever be link to the starship of USS Enterprise NCC-1701.Captain James T.Kirk is the 3rd commander to command the USS Enterprise NCC-1701.Captain James T.Kirk takes command after Captain Christopher Pike in 2263 for a five-year mission.Captain Kirk is been court-martialled several times and disciplined for disobeying direct orders from Starfleet.Captain James Kirk gained a reputation as an independent whose success couldn't be argued even though James Kirk often bucked the system.Captain Kirk has the distinction of being involved in 17 different temporal violations, a career record which still stands.Captain James T.Kirk at age 138 in 2371, helps Captain Jean-Luc Picard to stop a madman Doctor and dies. Captain James Tiberius Kirk Current Status: Deceased Rank: Captain (retired) Admiral (retired) Captain (retired) Command before death: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A Duty Record: Commanding Officer, USS Enterprise NCC-1701, Admiral, Starfleet Academy, Earth, Commanding Officer, USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A Previous assignments: USS Republic, USS Farragut Starfleet Graduation: 2254 DOB: March 22, 2233 Birthplace: Riverside, Iowa, Earth History Records: 2216:- Christopher Pike is born 2222:- Montgomery Scott is born 2224:- Sybok is born on Vulcan Planet, son of Sarek and a Vulcan Princess, Spock's half brother 2227:- Leonard McCoy is born 2230:- Spock is Born on Vulcan Planet, son of Sarek and Amanda 2231:- James Kirk's brother George Samuel "Sam" Kirk is born in Iowa, Earth 2233:- James T.Kirk is born March 22, in Riverside, Iowa, Earth 2237:- Hikaru Sulu is born 2245:- USS Enterprise NCC-1701 is launched under Captain Robert April, Pavel Chekov is born 2246:- James Kirk witnessed the massacre of 4,000 people during the famine by the governor of Tarsus IV at age 13 2250:- James T.Kirk enters Starfleet Academy, James Kirk is assigned USS Republic as an ensign and as a first year Academy student 2251:- Captain Christopher Pike starts a five-year mission 2252:- Spock begins his service on USS Enterprise NCC-1701 under Captain Christopher Pike 2254:- James Kirk is promoted to Lieutenant upon graduation and posted onboard the USS Farragut, Lt.James Kirk commanding his first planet survey 2255:- Captain Pike returns to Earth spacedock from a five-year mission 2256:- Captain Pike starts a second five-year mission 2257:- Lt.James Kirk serving on USS Farragut, encounters a cloud-like lifeform near Tycho IV Planet, Lt.James Kirk goes on his first deep space assignment 2261:- David Marcus born, David Marcus is Captain James T.Kirk's son 2263:- James T.Kirk is promoted to captain, is given command of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 2264:- Captain Kirk starts a five-year mission 2265:- Captain Kirk has no choice but to kill his friend Gary Mitchell after Gary has superhuman god-like power 2266:- Captain Kirk attends a party along with Dr.Helen Noel 2267:- Captain Kirk is charged and tried for the murder of Ben Finney under wilful perjury but cleared of the charges, Captain Kirk is first captain ever to be court-matialled, Captain Kirk exilies Khan to Ceti Alpha V, six months later Ceti Alpha VI explodes throwing Ceti Alpha V out of planet's orbit, Captain Kirk's brother and Captain Kirk's sister-in-law is killed by alien parasite but Captain Kirk's nephew Peter Kirk is surviving and cured on USS Enterprise NCC-1701 then is transported to Starbase 10, Captain Kirk meets the cloud-like lifeform again and destroys the lifeform, Commodore Matt Decker kills himself inside a planet killer, Captain Kirk destroys the planet killer 2268:- Captain Kirk is rescue from parallel dimension by USS Enterprise NCC-1701 2269:- Captain Kirk is promoted to admiral and returns to Earth spacedock from a five-year mission, Admiral Kirk takes up desk job at Starfleet Headquarters 2270:- USS Enterprise NCC-1701 is at Earth spacedock for upgrades and a refit under Captain Will Decker 2271:- Admiral Kirk demoted Captain Will Decker, Captain Kirk's successor, to deal with the V'Ger crisis, because of Admiral Kirk's experience and knowledge within space, Will Decker is assigned as executive and science officer onboard USS Enterprise NCC-1701, also a cloud-like entity sets course to Earth, Admiral Kirk from Starfleet orders, takes command of refit USS Enterprise NCC-1701 and sets course to the cloud-like entity, to find out about the entity and stop the entity, Admiral Kirk and crew saved Earth from the cloud-like entity, Lt.Commander's daughter, Demora Sulu is born 2272:- Admiral Kirk starts a second five-year mission 2275:- Admiral Kirk sold his home 2276:- Admiral Kirk returns to Earth spacedock from a second five-year mission 2277: Admiral Kirk accepts appointment at Starfleet Faculty, Admiral Kirk then moves into San Francisco apartment 2281:- Admiral Kirk retired from Starfleet, Admiral James T.Kirk meets Demora Sulu, Lt.Commander Sulu's daughter 2282:- Admiral Kirk dated a woman named Antonia about two years 2284:- Admiral Kirk returns to Starfleet command Academy 2285:- Admiral Kirk takes command of USS Enterprise NCC-1701 from Captain Spock for the rescue mission of Project Genesis team, Admiral Kirk also takes command of USS Enterprise NCC-1701 without Starfleet permission to Genesis Planet to help Dr.McCoy and save Captain Spock on Genesis Planet 2286:- Probe sets course to Earth, late crew of USS Enterprise NCC-1701, included Admiral Kirk, in a related theft Klingon bird of prey, time travels back to year 1986, to seek out two whales to bring with them to the year 2286, the whales talk to the Probe and Earth is saved, Admiral Kirk is charged but cleared with shipmates in theft of late USS Enterprise NCC-1701, but Admiral Kirk is demoted to captain and is given command of new NCC-1701-A USS Enterprise, Admiral Kirk's dog, a Great Dane named Butler, dies, Captain Kirk starts a five-year mission onboard new USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A 2287:- Captain James T.Kirk takes command of USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A for the Nimbus III Planet mission, during the mission, Sybok without permission, takes command and sets course the starship for the center of the galaxy to find God 2289:- Commander Sulu's daughter, Demora Sulu enters Starfleet Academy 2290:- Captain Kirk returns to Earth spacedock , Commander Sulu is promoted to captain and is given command of USS Excelsior for a 3 year mission, Captain Kirk then leaves Earth spacedock onboard the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A 2291:- Captain Kirk's five-year mission is done 2293:- Captain James T.Kirk spearheads initiatives leading to Khitomer peace conference and exposes anti-peace conspiracy in Starfleet and Klingon Empire,Captain Kirk is liberation from a Klingon Planet, Capt.Sulu and USS Excelsior is first to detect a explosion to Klingon moon Praxis, later Capt.Sulu and Captain Kirk assists at the Khitomer peace conference, later in the year, Captain James T.Kirk retires from Starfleet, Demora Sulu's Starfleet graduation in 2293, Demora Sulu is new helm officer onboard the new USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B in 2293, Demora Sulu meets Captain James T.Kirk onboard, when just minutes the starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B is in a surprise rescue mission, when this surprise rescue mission is done, a shock report of Captain James T.Kirk is reported dead by Captain Scotty and the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B's commander by Captain John Harriman and by a shocked Commander Chekov, Captain James T.Kirk is reported dead by saving the starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B, USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B sets course for Earth spacedock to tell Starfleet, Captin James T.Kirk is not dead but pull into the Nexus Ribbon for 78 years 2305:- Jean-Luc Picard is born 2344:- USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C is destroyed 2363:- Captain Jean-Luc Picard is in command of the new starship USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D 2364:- Captain Jean-Luc Picard starts a five-year mission 2371:- Captain Jean-Luc Picard finds Captain James T.Kirk 78 years later in the ribbon, Captain James T.Kirk reappears from the Nexus Ribbon to help Captain Picard to save Veridian III Planet from destruction from the Nexus and save 2 million inhabitiants, Captain James T.Kirk and Captain Jean-Luc Picard stop madman Dr.Tolian Soran but Captain James T.Kirk dies at age 138 and is buried on a rocky mountain top on Veridian III Planet